I Love to Hate You
by Cutie823
Summary: A story about Jason and Brenda.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to General Hospital. This is just a fun little fanfic about the crazy relationship Jason and Brenda have. If you guys like it I'll continue. I hope you do!! If you have any suggestions or requests please tell me! =)  
  
I LOVE TO HATE YOU Chapter 1  
  
Brenda Barrett sat in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. In the reflection was a young, beautiful, newly married woman. But that was not what she saw. In reality she was dying of a terminal illness and was married to a man she did not love. The man she loved was happily married to someone else and she only had a few years of life ahead of her. The man she was married to, Jason Morgan, was someone she wouldn't even be friends with under normal circumstances. But with her illness impairing her judgment she needed someone to look out for her when she couldn't. He was a good man but she wasn't his favorite person either. But they put their differences aside for the greater cause. Some of the time. That morning Brenda had planned to go shopping. It was something so simple and everyday she had missed doing. With all the drama that had occurred recently she longed for a little simplicity, a routine without chaos or surprise. She longed for a life she could control, as much as her illness would permit. She got up and got dressed in dark blue jeans and a black sweater ready for a day of non stop shopping. As she was walking down the stairs she found Jason sound asleep on the couch. "Jason," she whispered. "Jason. Are you asleep?" He didn't move. "Are you alive?"she asked raising her voice a little. She saw his chest moving up and down. "I guess so,"she said whispering again. "Well I'm going shopping but I'll be careful and I'll try not to get in trouble. Bye ." With that she walked out the door. ************************************************************************* It was a beautiful morning. There was not a cloud in the sky and the leaves on the trees were changing showing signs of the autumn season. The day showed no evidence of the night before. The night before was a ugly and rainy one. Jason had rode his motorcycle to what seemed to be the end of the world and back. He rode till it hurt. He had gotten home just when the sun began to rise and threw himself on the couch in the living room and resided there till noon. He got up groggy from last night and looked around. He went to his room , showered and changed. The penthouse was oddly quiet. He looked at the clock on his night stand that read 12:35. Then he began to worry. "Brenda? Brenda?!" he called. He looked in her room and found her bed made and empty. "Dammit! Brenda?!"  
  
************************************************************************ Brenda was enjoying the beautiful day. She had hit three shops and with her hands full of shopping bags, she was ready to hit the next. As she was walking to the next store one of her bags fell to the ground.  
  
"Dammit!" she said bending down to pick it up  
  
"I knew I'd find you shopping." She looked up to find Luis Alcazar. She immediately stood up.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Where is your flunky of a husband? Not accompanying you today is he?  
  
"What are you following me?"  
  
"Not very safe for you to be wondering around alone"  
  
"Unlike you, Jason trusts me to go out alone. He doesn't lock me up like an animal," she lied.  
  
"And unlike me he doesn't love you"  
  
"I don't have time for this," she said attempting to move past him but he got in her way.  
  
"No, you don't have time. So why fight the inevitable"  
  
"Get out of my way!" she said frustrated.  
  
"You heard her," Jax said coming up from behind her. "I suggest you do as she says" Brenda just stood there quietly not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"I'm leaving but remember Brenda you don't have much time to waste with a man that does not love you." With those word Alcazar turned and walked away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jax asked looking down at Brenda.  
  
"I'm fine. I would have been fine. I can take care of myself, especially from Luis."  
  
"I don't doubt you can take care of yourself but the man is dangerous Brenda. Speaking of which where is your husband? Shouldn't he be taking care of you?"  
  
"Well where is your wife. Shouldn't she be taking care of you? You are recovering. Listen, I appreciate your concern but I'm gonna be fine. If you'll excuse me I was just on my way home"  
  
"I'll take you there," he offered.  
  
"No, thank you. I just want to be alone," she replied.  
  
"Don't be so hard headed and let me take you. I have a car waiting for me right over there," he said pointing at a car parked about 20 feet away. "I'm not taking no for..."  
  
"All right. If you insist," she interrupted.  
  
They both got into the car and headed to the penthouse. When they got there Jax insisted on walking her to her door despite her objections. When they got to the door she stopped him.  
  
"Okay. I'm home, I'm safe. You can go."  
  
"You're hardly safe living with Jason Morgan"  
  
Just then Jason swung open the door.  
  
"Uh...," Brenda began.  
  
"Where the hell were you? I was just going out to look for you!" Jason yelled.  
  
"The question is where the hell were you when Luis Alcazar was harassing her" Jax responded.  
  
"What? Where?" Jason asked Brenda.  
  
" It doesn't matter. I'm fine and Jax brought me home just to make sure so..."  
  
Jason grabbed Brenda by the arm and pushed her into the penthouse. "Great! Well, thank you, but I'll take it from here," he said and closed the door in Jax's face.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude," Brenda said plopping herself on the couch.  
  
He sat on the coffee table right across from here. "Brenda, you cannot leave here without telling me. You can go anywhere you want, but not without telling me and not without a bodyguard. What were you thinking? That's if you were thinking at all. You were lucky today but Alcazar could have..."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! I get it, dad! I'll never do it again, I promise."  
  
"Right," he said sarcastically. "Where have I heard that before? Where did you go anyway?"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"I should have known," he said getting up from the table. He walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Where did you see Alcazar? In a store?" he asked.  
  
"No, on the street." she replied.  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"Not much. He started with something about not wasting time and then Jax showed up. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving but I haven't had a minute to myself in four years. Well not a good minute. I mean, Luis used to lock me up by myself on the yacht. But that was torture."  
  
"Lock you up? Did you annoy him too?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No. He said I would have "episodes" or I was dillusional but I don't think I was. Well I guess I wouldn't think so huh? Then he'd fly in a doctor to sedate me or whatever. You've spent some time with me, do I act dillusional or irrational?"  
  
"Irrational, yes. But you don't seem out of it."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I guess it comes and goes."  
  
"I guess," Jason said riffling through a stack of papers.  
  
"What are you working on? Anything important?"  
  
"Uhhh...," he responded.  
  
"Good then you wouldn't mind going shopping with me!" she said standing up from the couch.  
  
"Didn't you just come from shopping?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm not done. Luis and Jax interrupted me. Come on. I'm bored and you're not doing anything. You told me I could do anything as long as I told you and I want to go shopping and I don't think its too much to ask. I'm sick of..." she said starting to raise her voice.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. Be quiet! I'll go if only for you to shut up."  
  
"Great!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Brenda spent the whole afternoon shopping. Jason spent the whole afternoon watching her shop. She bought a whole new winter wardrobe full with sweaters, pants, skirts, boots, and jackets. When she was done they stopped at Kelly's for a late lunch. They sat at a table inside.  
  
"That was the most fun I've had in a while."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the afternoon"  
  
"What, you didn't enjoy shopping? You didn't like the shirts I bought you? I know instituting any color that is not black or gray in your wardrobe is gonna be difficult but blue is the new black, really."  
  
"I'm not wearing any of that," he responded  
  
"Why do you have to be so..."  
  
"Hi" Courtney interrupted. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Hi Courtney. Have you met Brenda?" Jason asked.  
  
"I met you at the church right? The night of Jaxs' wedding?" Courtney asked Brenda.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I think so. " Brenda said trying to remember. "You're married to AJ, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Jason honey," Brenda said mockingly, "are you ready to order?" He shot her a look.  
  
"Just coffee thanks," he answered.  
  
"Water and a tuna salad. Thank you" Brenda ordered.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," Courtney said and left to the kitchen.  
  
"So what's going on there? Your brothers wife looked a little nervous around you."  
  
"You know she's Sonny's sister?" Jason said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Really, didn't know that. Did you just purposely change the subject."  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Carly."  
  
"Hey, I honestly don't care. I'm just making an observation. Like who's the brunette looking at you so intensely behind the counter," she said lowering her voice.  
  
"Elizabeth," he answered without even turning around to look.  
  
"Sounds like you've been breaking some hearts. So what, are they fighting for you?"  
  
"Give it a rest will you," he urged.  
  
"Fine. Just trying to have a conversation."  
  
"Well talk to the voices in your head."  
  
"Yeah, well you know what they're saying to you right now?"  
  
"Here are your drink orders," Courtney said placing a glass of water and a cup of coffee on the table. "I'll be back with your tuna salad"  
  
"Thank you," Brenda said watching Courtney walk away.  
  
"You know stealing your brothers wife is bad even for you."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and took a sip from his coffee. Brenda started digging in her coat pocket.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Jason asked.  
  
"My pills," she answered as she continued to look through her pockets.  
  
"What do you take them for?"  
  
"Actually I take them as a preventative measure."  
  
"What do you think will happen if you don't take them?"  
  
"Lets not find out." she said as she dug out the bottle from one of the pockets. She opened the bottle and swallowed two pills.  
  
"Are you supposed to take two?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Just trying to have a conversation," he said innocently.  
  
"Why don't you go converse with your groupies over there. I wonder what they see in you. Sure you're... not... ugly. But you're so one dimensional," she said examining him.  
  
"Well look who's talking. They had you in mind when they said 'Don't judge a book by its cover'."  
  
"Are you trying to say my beauty is only skin deep?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is I don't see what Sonny, Jax, or Alcazar see in you."  
  
"Don't forget to add yourself to that list hubby. We dated in high school."  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"That's right you're 'Jason Morgan now'. It still doesn't change who you used to be."  
  
"An idiot with bad taste?"  
  
"And it looks like it hasn't gotten any better. I don't know who's plainer Corny or Beth," she said trying to get a rise out of him.  
  
"Its Courtney and Elizabeth. I realize you're too self absorbed to remember anyone's name but you're own but..."  
  
"Oh shut up. I don't have time to remember anyone's stupid name," she said searching her jacket again.  
  
"What are you looking for now?" he asked in his usual drone tone. She didn't respond and kept digging till she took out the same pill bottle. She opened and took one out.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you taking another one?"  
  
"My head is killing me."  
  
"Tough it out. You just took two pills. You don't need another one."  
  
"What are you my keeper?"  
  
"Actually yes."  
  
"Oh yeah, says who?"  
  
"Says this ring," he said sticking out his left hand and pointing at the gold wedding band on his ring finger.  
  
She went to go put the pill in her mouth but he moved her hand and knocked the pill out of it.  
  
"You idiot! That was my last pill."  
  
"I'll get you more and I'm gonna speak to a doctor about the dosages. Make sure you're not overdoing it. I know we don't exactly like each other but you shouldn't get to be high while I have to deal with you sober. Give me the bottle."  
  
She threw the bottle on the table and he quickly put it in his coat pocket.  
  
"I need those ASAP. That's as soon as possible. So if you can fit that in between Betty and Veronica over there that would be perfect.  
  
Behind the counter was Courtney and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was serving someone on the counter coffee and Courtney was serving pie.  
  
"You know I don't think they get along very well," Courtney said to Elizabeth referring to Brenda and Jason.  
  
"You know I still can't believe he's married," Elizabeth responded.  
  
"You still have feelings for him, huh?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I do, but he's married now. If that doesn't tell me things are over what else will."  
  
"Jason told me she's dying," Courtney said in a whisper.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah she inherited an incurable illness from her mother."  
  
"That's so sad. Poor Jason."  
  
"Poor Brenda. But I know Jason will do his best to make her last days comfortable and happy. Speaking of which let me take her order over."  
  
"Here is your tuna salad. Enjoy," Courtney said placing the order before Brenda on the table.  
  
"Actually Casey, can I have this to go?" Brenda said to Courtney. "I'm not very hungry right now," she directed to Jason.  
  
"Her name is Courtney," Jason said quickly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I thought you said you were starving."  
  
"I was. I lost my appetite. I'll eat it later."  
  
"But you haven't eaten today. You have to eat something."  
  
"Its no big deal. I've gone longer without eating. Besides why should I eat if I'm not hungry."  
  
"Besides the fact you said you were. What happened to 'If I don't eat something right now I'm gonna faint'," he said in mock tone.  
  
"I changed my mind. Is that a crime? And I don't sound like that."  
  
"I'll just go box this to go" Courtney said getting the plate out of the way before either of them used it as a weapon.  
  
"Thank you Caitlin," Brenda said with a smile while Courtney walked away. "You are so embarrassing," Brenda said.  
  
"Me? I'm embarrassing? You can't even remember a simple name."  
  
"Oh will you get over that."  
  
"I'm gonna go pay." he said getting up and walking to the counter.  
  
"Hey," Elizabeth said. "Hey. How are you?" Jason responded "I'm fine. How are you? How's married life?" "Its...different. We're not used to each other yet." "Give it time. She seems like a nice person." "You don't know her do you?" Jason said with a laugh. "She's not a nice person?" "Well she's a little...difficult. But she has a good heart." "Well that's a start." "Yeah" Courtney came out of the kitchen with a Styrofoam box. "Here you go," she said giving Jason the box. "Thanks and I'm sorry about the whole name thing. She has a really bad memory." "Don't worry about it. Its no big deal." "Well this should cover it," Jason said placing money on the counter. "Bye"  
  
He walked over to Brenda who was sitting down waiting impatiently.  
  
"Finally. What the hell was going on over there? Was Veronica giving you the run around. Well I say forget her cause Betty looks real easy I mean...eager to go out with you," she finished with a smile.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Sure," she said getting up and following Jason to the door. "Bye Catherine" she called out to Courtney to which Courtney waved back. Jason cringed.  
  
"Catherine?" Elizabeth said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Don't ask," Courtney responded. ************************************************************************ 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I've taken so long. I've been really busy with school. I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks a bunch. Hope you enjoy the second chapter. Please feel free to give me suggestions and ideas on the story and characters. Thank you and enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So does Sonny know you have a thing for his married sister?" Brenda asked as they both walked into the penthouse apartment.  
  
"Will you shut up! You don't know what you're talking about, as usual," Jason answered while slamming the door.  
  
"Wow, did I hit a nerve?" She plopped herself on the couch and waited for his response.  
  
"Hit? More like shatter. Always. Every time I talk to you. You know..."  
  
"Are you gonna get my pills or what? I need them if I'm going to listen to you ramble on."  
  
"You just took two pills minutes ago."  
  
"Are you gonna get them or not? You said you would. This is so typical. I should have..."  
  
"OK! Shut up! I'll go get your pills. Just stay here. Don't open the door to anyone. Don't leave the penthouse. Got it?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"I'll be back in a few just don't..."  
  
"Open the door to anyone, don't leave the penthouse, blah blah blah..." she said as she shooed him out the door.  
  
"I'm serious Brenda!" he shouted as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was 7:35 when Brenda woke up. She had fallen asleep on the couch hours before. A knock on the door brought her back to consciousness. Unwillingly she got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Groggy from her slumber, she opened the door without hesitation and found Jax on the other side of it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said quickly becoming aware of her surroundings.  
  
"I need to talk to you" he responded.  
  
"So talk."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Come in."  
  
Jax walked in and stood in the middle of the living room with an intense look on his face.  
  
"Whatever it is, you need to hurry up cause Jason should be back any minute and he's gonna be kinda pissed if he sees you here."  
  
"Like he cares Brenda. I know he doesn't care for you. I haven't figured out what his reasons are for marrying you but I will. He's using you Brenda!"  
  
"For what exactly. Not money cause I have none at the moment and he has plenty of it. Power? Nope, he's got that too. Fame? I think we both know he'd rather go unnoticed. What else? What else could he be using me for? What else could he be getting out of this marriage?"  
  
"Sex" he blurted out without thinking.  
  
Her face dropped hearing what Jax thought of her. She couldn't believe what she had heard especially since it couldn't be further from the truth.  
  
"Right. Right" she said quietly. "Cause it can't be love. What else am I good for right? Not love. I'm just sex on a stick. Is that what you think of me?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"What else could you mean? Is it so impossible that he loves me or cares for me or finds pleasure in my company? You think you're the only man that can love me? The only one that will have me?" she said enraged.  
  
"Brenda, he doesn't love you. Do you really want to spend the time you have left with a man that hates you?"  
  
Jason walked off the elevator and found the door to the penthouse wide open and Brenda and Jax standing inside. He walked in the penthouse and slammed the door startling both Brenda and Jax. Neither of them had noticed Jason stepping off of the elevator.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jason asked Jax.  
  
"He was just leaving," Brenda said wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I came to talk some sense into Brenda," Jax responded.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About staying married to you. Your marriage is a joke."  
  
"You're the joke. What's your problem Jax? You feel like if you would have put off your wedding to Skye one more day you would be free to be with Brenda? Now you can't have her so no one can?"  
  
"Brenda and I are just friends."  
  
"Well I'm not comfortable with you two being 'just friends'. And don't you have a wife of your own to worry about. Go home to her! Don't come back here and stay away from my wife."  
  
"Jax, please just...just go."  
  
"Fine. But I'm not done talking to you about this," he said to Brenda and walked out.  
  
Brenda closed the door and faced Jason.  
  
"What did I tell you? I told you not to open the door to anyone. And what do you do?" Jason said throwing his arms up.  
  
"Okay, okay. Momentary lapse of..."  
  
"Momentary? Try constant..."  
  
"I really don't feel like having yet another thing with you. Did you get my pills or what?"  
  
"Yes, I did. And your welcome. I spoke to a doctor and you're only supposed to take one every eight hours."  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"I'm serious Brenda. No more taking pills whenever the mood strikes you or have a little headache. "  
  
"Jason I don't have a little headache. My head is throbbing all the time. The pills are the only thing that make it go away."  
  
"Well then maybe you should see a doctor about it. But you shouldn't abuse your pills. If you do, you will build up an immunity..."  
  
"Is this the doctor in you surfacing?"  
  
"Brenda..."  
  
"Okay, I get it! Can I have my pills now?"  
  
He handed them over to her.  
  
"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go OD on my medication."  
  
"Very funny. I'm very serious about..."  
  
"Oh shut up!!" She shouted walking up the stairs to her room.  
  
When Brenda got to her room she took a pill and laid down. Her head had been throbbing all day and the only way she knew how to escape the pain was to sleep. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.  
  
The next day Brenda slept in late. She woke up feeling like a train wreck. If she didn't know better she would have thought she had a hangover. She took a pill from the bottle sitting on her night stand and headed for the bathroom. She took a hot shower hoping to snap out of her zombie-like state. Once she got dressed, she headed downstairs to the kitchen and heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Its Carly," she heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to open the door to anyone," Brenda yelled continuing her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Brenda! Open up!" the voice yelled in unison with the pounding of the door.  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes and turned around towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Can I help you?" Brenda asked.  
  
"Where is Jason?" Carly said pushing the door wide open and walking in.  
  
"I don't know. I just got up and I haven't seen him."  
  
"You just got up?" Carly said looking at her up and down. "Well no wonder you look like hell."  
  
"You know what, I can't deal with this right now. So why don't you..." Her sentence was interrupted by a dizzy spell that made her lose her balance. She held on to the back of the chair near the desk.  
  
"What are you drunk?" Carly asked.  
  
"Would you just leave, please." Brenda tried to walk away from the chair and lost her balance again.  
  
Carly immediately ran to her side and held her arm for support.  
  
"Are you okay?" Carly asked walking her over to the couch. "Here. Sit down."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." She held her head in her hands.  
  
"Hey, lay back, close your eyes, and take a deep breath." Carly said helping her lay her head back on the couch.  
  
Brenda did as Carly said and felt instantly better.  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what happened. It felt like the ground disappeared from under me."  
  
"I think maybe you should go see a doctor."  
  
"No, no. And please don't tell Jason anything. The last thing I want is to spend the day at the hospital."  
  
"Well, do you need anything?"  
  
"No thanks. I feel much better."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two women. They looked at each other neither of them knowing what to say next.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go" Carly said standing up. Brenda attempted to stand. "No, don't get up. I know the way." With a sigh of appreciation, Brenda sat back down.  
  
"I'm just across the hall" Carly said about to close the door.  
  
"Thanks" Brenda responded.  
  
Carly just nodded and closed the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jason got home just as the sun was going down. He walked off the elevator expecting the unexpected. With Brenda you never knew. She could be having yet another showdown with her ex or counting her purchases from the day's shopping spree. As he got off the elevator he ran into Carly.  
  
"Hey. Heading out?" Jason asked Carly.  
  
"Yeah. But I wanted to talk to you first" Carly responded.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Its about Brenda."  
  
"What did she do now."  
  
"She didn't want me telling you but I think you should know. You being her legal husband and all..."  
  
"Carly, just spill it."  
  
"Okay, well I went to see you today and she answered the door looking horrible and pale and I'm not just saying this cause I can't stand the woman. And she almost fainted."  
  
"What do you mean almost."  
  
"Well if I wouldn't have been there you would have found her laying on the ground. Do you know how sick she is? How much her illness has progressed?"  
  
"No not really. She doesn't talk about it."  
  
"Well I just thought you should know."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see if I can get her to see a doctor."  
  
"Okay," Carly said stepping on the elevator. "Well I gotta go. See you later."  
  
"Later" he waved as the elevator doors closed.  
  
He walked into the penthouse and was surprised to find the lights off and the living room in complete darkness. He flicked the lights on. He walked over to the couch and found Brenda laying there. She looked so peaceful and calm. He hated to wake her up. Not because he didn't wish to disturb her. But because he knew the minute she'd wake up he would be the one disturbed. It would be the end of silence because she never knew when to shut up.  
  
"Brenda," he started quietly. But she didn't respond. "Brenda," he yelled without consideration.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes in response. "Are you kidding me? What is the matter with you? There is a nicer way to wake someone up."  
  
"I tried that," he said taking off his jacket and putting in the closet.  
  
"I'm sure you did," she said sitting up. "Why did you wake me up anyway? Do you need the couch or something?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked walking over to the couch.  
  
"Why?" she responded defensively.  
  
"Can you answer a simple question?"  
  
"Can you? It doesn't get any simpler than 'why.'"  
  
He took a deep breath before answering. "Carly told me about earlier. She said you almost fainted."  
  
She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Haven't you ever heard almost doesn't count?"  
  
"Brenda I think you should see a doctor. I mean we should. Just to see how..."  
  
"We aren't doing anything. I'm fine and I don't want to go see a doctor. Now if you'll excuse..." she started to get up and almost fell forward. Jason ran to her side and sat her back down on the couch.  
  
"You are not fine."  
  
"Yes I am. I just haven't eaten anything all day. Really I'm fine. I'm just a little light headed. Can you get me a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure," he answered and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"And can you put a slice of lemon in it?" she called out.  
  
"Okay" he said patiently as he took a glass from the cabinet. He was about to turn the faucet on when he heard her again.  
  
"Not from the tap. There's bottled water in the fridge."  
  
"Okay" he called back trying deperately not to loose it. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of the spring water and poured into the glass. He took a lemon and sliced it in half. He went back into the living room with a glass of water in one hand and half of a lemon in the other.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this? Make a freaking lemonade?" she said as he handed her the water and the lemon. "Oh, and I thought I asked for the sparkling water," she whined.  
  
"Have you taken your pill today" he said, completely ignoring everything she had just said.  
  
She thought for a moment. "I don't remember."  
  
"What do you mean you don't remember?"  
  
"Just that. I don't remember. I got up, big mouth Carly came over, I fell asleep on the couch and then you came home, woke me up and brought me the wrong water. No, I guess I didn't take it." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It was a nice Saturday afternoon. Brenda had wanted to go on a walk but decided against it remembering what an issue it is to go out on her own. Lately her and Jason were actually getting along. Of course this was only because they were staying out of each other's way. He went to work or whatever it is he did all day. She stayed home and read magazines or watched television only leaving the penthouse when she needed air with a guard. Of course. Always with a guard. Even though they hadn't heard from Alcazar in days Jason wouldn't let up on security. It was tight as ever. And Brenda was slowly getting used to having a shadow everywhere she went.**

**That morning Brenda was laying on the couch reading the latest fashion and gossip magazines Jason had brought her the night before at her request. She needed some kind of connection to the outside world and the magazines informed her of the latest trends and who was dating who in Hollywood. She was flipping through the gossip columns when Jason got home. He got home everyday and found her laying on the couch reading magazines. "Must be nice," he thought. Laying around all day without a care in the world.**

"**Hey," he said closing the door behind him.**

**She looked up from her magazine with an annoyed look on her face.**

"**What are you doing here so early?"**

"**Am I interrupting anything? I'm sorry if my coming home conflicts with your busy schedule," he said sarcastically.**

"**Was that supposed to be funny?"**

"**No," he said hanging his jacket in the closet. "What are you doing anyway?"**

"**Reading some gossip. Do you know who just got married?"**

**He sat on the couch next to her and turned on the telvision low.**

"**I never understood why people are facinated with the lives of others. Who actually chooses to be famous? You loose all your privacy."**

"**Yeah well..." she said flipping another page of her magazine. She stopped at one page and her eyes opened wide in shock. There on page 14 was a picture of Jason and her just outside the building. The picture was taken of them walking out and the caption underneath read NEWLYWEDS, FORMER MODEL BRENDA BARETT -MORGAN AND ALLEGED MOBSTER JASON MORGAN, OUTSIDE THEIR PENTHOUSE APARTMENT IN PORT CHARLES. There was a rather large piece next to it on Brenda's past loves and her supposed death and reappearance in Port Charles four years later. It went on to give the history of Jason and and his past brushes with the law. **

**Brenda sat up not knowing what to do. She felt her stomach turning and she thought she'd vomit.**

"**Oh my god," she said slowly.**

"**What? Who else tied the knot?" he said mockingly.**

**She looked up from the magazine, nervously, not knowing what his reaction would be to this. "We did." She handed him the magazine opened to the page of their picture. He looked at it closely. He slowly picked up the remote and turned off the television. He closed the magazine and began to rub his eyes in frustration.**

"**Aren't you gonna say anything?" she finally asked.**

"**What do you want me to say? I just hope this is a one time thing. The last thing I... we need is any kind of publicity."**

"**You think?"she asked desperately.**

"**Think what?"he responded, finally looking up at her.**

"**That its a one time thing. Cause I don't want my illness to be made public knowledge." **

"**It won't."**

"**When I had the... when I was in the hopital it made the news...on television."**

"**Don't worry. Nothing on you or your illness will be made public. I'll take care of it."**

"**That's what Jax said. He paid off the press and it still spread."**

"**This isn't good. Not now." He got up and began to pace around the living room.**

**Hearing him worry made her even more nervous. She set those feelings aside and tried to calm him down.**

"**You know what, you're probably right. This probably _is_ a one time thing. I mean we aren't a news worthy couple. Plus no one reads this old rag."**

"**That better be the case."**

"**Or else what?" she said starting to get the impression he blamed her for this. "This isn't my fault."**

"**I didn't say it was. But one has to wonder could it be the fact that you faked your own death that suddenly made us a target for the press."**

"**What are you talking about? I didn't fake my own death. I was in an accident and dissapeared for while. Its not my fault everyone thought I was dead. And you should talk. You helped Sonny fake his death."**

"**Which I wouldn't have had to do if Alcazar hadn't tried to kill Sonny because of you. Come to think of it, you are to blame." **

"**Will you just calm down! You're boring little life will not make news! No one wants to see you brooding!"**

"**For your own safety I hope thats true!"**

**Just then there was a knock on the door. Brenda, being the closest to the door, ran to it with Jason right behind her. She opened it to find Carly standing across from her.**

"**Hi," Carly said.**

"**Hi. Jason its for you," Brenda said and walked back to the couch.**

"**Hey Carly. What did you need?" Jason said inviting her in.**

**Carly sensed the tension in the room so she decided to get right to the point.**

"**I didn't mean to interrupt your yelling but I just wanted you to know that I just saw you guys on T.V."**

"**What do you mean you saw us on T.V.?" Brenda asked now interested in what Carly had to say.**

"**I mean that there was a piece on both of you. On the television," Carly said trying to make it clear to them.**

"**About what?" Jason asked ready to flip out.**

"**Well they were talking about how former model Brenda Barett-Morgan faked her death and reappeared coincidently the night Sonny reappeared days after he faked his death. They're calling it one of this years shocking moments."**

"**Great. First the magazine and now this." Jason said beginnig to pace again.**

"**Magazine?" Carly asked.**

"**Its a tiny piece on this weeks PC local rag," Brenda quickly responded.**

"**Its hardly tiny," Jason countered. **

"**Oh. Well there was another one a few weeks ago. I just didn't want to alarm you and Sonny. I know how you guys get about this stuff"**

"**What did it say?"Jason asked. His patience was wearing thin. **

"**It was about the two of you getting married."**

"**What the hell is going on. Why are we all of a sudden the next Ben and Jen." Brenda exclaimed.**

"**Somethings up. Someone must have set all this up."Jason said.**

"**Do you really think someone is behind this. It could just be because Brenda is a famous former model and she faked her death."**

"**Why didn't I see this coming? You blame me too," Brenda yelled**

"**Are you kidding me? None of this would have ever happened if you would have just stayed missing." Carly responded**

"**Oh, I am so sick of this crap. It is not _my_ fault Alcazar is crazy. All I did was trust him. I am the victim here."**

"**Yeah thats why he tried to kill Sonny and not you. Why don't just do us all a favor and go back to him."**

"**Shut up! Both of you! Both of you sit," Jason said pointing at the couch.**

**They both did as he said and sat at opposites of the couch.**

"**That's better. You think both of you can be quiet so I think for a minute."**

**The door was wide open when Sonny came in.**

"**Hey. What are you guys in a time out?" Sonny asked seeing Carly and Brenda sitting quietly on the couch. He never knew either women to be quiet.**

**They both rolled there eyes at him. "Okay. I'll get back to you two. Listen Jason, there's a photographer outside hidden in the bushes. I need us to stay inside till I know why he's there."**

**Both Brenda and Carly took a deep breath in frustration. Jason followed, shaking his head.**

"**Whats going on? None of you have spoken a word since I got here."**

"**Brenda and I found an article and a picture of us in a magazine today. Carly found another last week. And Brenda faking her death was listed as one the most shocking moments this year on a local show. I think someone is behind all this publicity."**

"**The photographer?"Sonny questioned.**

"**Yeah that too."**

"**This has to be a set up. Someone must have gotten this ball rolling. But why?"**

"**Well if we're constantly being followed and everything we do is documented its harder for us to conduct business as usual."**

"**There's no way of controlling the press. And as your wife, Brenda really shouldn't be in the public eye. It makes her more of a target. Dammit. This has to be Alcazar. We got to call..." Sonny suddenly became aware he was about to speak business in front of Carly and Brenda and stopped. Jason and Sonny turned to find Brenda and Carly still sitting slouched on the couch.**

"**Brenda, welcome to the 'don't ask, don't tell' portion of the evening." Carly said.**

"**Just as well," Brenda said standing up from the couch. "Just because they are talking about my life, what little I have left, doesn't mean I should be included in the conversation. If you'll excuse me." She made her way quickly up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.**

"**Well guess that's my cue too," Carly said passing Jason and Sonny on her way out.**

"**You don't have to go," Sonny called after her as he heard the door of his own apartment slammed shut. **

"**Wow. You cleared the room. You need to tell me how you did that" **

**Brenda lay on her bed, her head throbbing with confusion. Things were spiralling out of control. She couldn't control Alcazar. She couldn't control the media. And she sure couldn't control her illness and its effects that she so recently began to experience. Her headaches were now replaced with dizziness and naseau. She was feeling tired and weak all the time. She had stoped worrying about Alcazar in the last few days since there hadn't been any sign of him. She really thought he had given up and left Port Charles. But now with this new media development and Jason and Sonny's reaction to it, she wasn't so sure. Her name would be dragged through the mud _again_. "Flaky and mentally unstable former model marries alleged mobster in her last days as her fatal illness claims her sanity and ultimately her life." This was all too much for her to handle. She put a pillow over head hoping to silence all the voices in her head. Then she remembered the bottle of pills and the instant relief they offered. She opened the bottle desperately and swallowed the pills dry.**


End file.
